Victorious Mouth
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: Lemonade Mouth goes to Hollywood Arts, and they meet the Victorious gang. Pairs will be shown in first chapter. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I came up with this in a dream last night! :) I actually like the idea.. well here it is. Have fun reading!**

Olivia's POV

Wen's dad drove Wen and I to the airport. We were going to LA to start a recording contract. We would be going to this proforming arts high school called Hollywood Arts.

"So are you kids excited about going to Hollywood Arts?" Wen's dad, Jeffrey, asked.

"Kinda, dad, but we _are_ gonna be the new kids in school.. I hope we fit in.." Wen said.

"Oh, bud, I'm sure you will. So Olivia, are you excited?" He asked me. He thought of me as a second daughter. Which was nice, considering I don't have a dad...

"Kinda. Like Wen said, we are going to be the new kids.." I started playing with my hair nervously..

"Well, I'm sure you will be just fine, dear."

I smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Gifford."

"Now, sweetheart, you can call me Jeffrey. Or Jeff. Whichever you prefer."

"Alright, Jeff." I said, it was kinda akward considering he was my best friends dad.

"We're here, daddy!" Wen's little sister, Georgie, cried out.

"Yes we are, princess!" Jeff said, it's going to take awhile to get used to that..

When we got out, we were attacked by the most scary monster in the _universe_... Stella on caffine. Save me!

"There you are! I was getting worried that you were killed! Or in a car crash, or kidnapped or-" She started.

"SHUT UP!" We all yelled, she just muttered, "Ok, ok."

"We should get on the plane.. it takes off in 10 minutes." Mo stated.

"She's right. LETS GO!" Scott said.

We all got on the plane. I sat by Wen, Scott sat by Mo, and Charlie and Stella sat by eachother.

A few hours later, we touched down and went to find our manager. It wasn't that hard. He held up a big sign that said _**'LEMONADE MOUTH!'**_

"I think that's him.." Charlie said, pointing to him.

"Yeah, no crap, dumbalina." Stella said.

We all laughed and went over there.

"You all must be Lemonade Mouth? Am I correct?" He asked.

"Well, last I checked we were." Wen said. I smiled at him.

"Well, hello then! I'm Aaron James. Your manager." He held out his hand.

"Hey." We all shook his hand. "You know all of us." I said.

"Yes I do. My daughter is a big fan of you all. She has all of your posters."

"Aw. Thats sweet. Tell her we said hi." I said.

"I will. Well we better get to the hotel." He said, and we left the airport and saw a black lemo.

"Woah." We all said.

We all got in and went to the hotel. It was super nice. It had a hot tub, spa, pool(indoor and outdoor), and everything.

"Well, you all can spend all day doing whatever you want, but tommorow is your first day at Hollywood Arts. Have fun." Aaron left.

Today we all just watched TV and movies, went and explored the hotel and Hollywoods. It was awesome.

The next we all went to hollywood arts high school. Some girl with brown hair walked up to us.

"Hey, I'm Tori Vega. You all must be Lemonade Mouth?" She asked.

"Yeah thats-" Stella started to say.

"LEMONADE MOUTH!" Some other brown haired girl in a mini skirt and tee screamed and ran up to us jibber-jabbing.

"Oh my god! Your Lemonade Mouth! The Lemonade Mouth! Ahh this is soooo amazing! I love your music! Do you want to come hear me sing? Alright lets go! Oh btw, I'm Trina Vega. The cooler and hotter of the Vega sisters!" She said, dang she was annoying.. She then grabbed all our arms and dragged us to this recording studio place. She started to sing, kill me now!

"She's AWFUL!" Stella said, a discusted look on her face.

"You can say that again." Scott said.

I looked at Wen, and it looked like he was about to squash his head he was holding his ears so hard.

"Wen?" I asked.

"What! I can't hear you! I've gone deff listening to this! Hey, are my ears bleeding?" He removed one of his hands.

"No. Their fine. I think.."

Trina came out. "So what did you think? I know amazing right!"

Then a weird looking guy with a puppet came up. The kids in this school are weird. I would rather deal with Ray than this. And that says a lot..

"Hey, I'm Robbie and-"

"Enough! It's Rex's time to shine!" The puppet said, it looked at Mo, Stella and I. "Hey hot stuff, 1, 2, and 3. I'm Rex. Pay no attention to the weird guy with the affro and chick who can't sing."

"Hey!" Trina and Robbie said at the same time.

**Well. There the first one. Well, the Lemonade Mouth gang met part of the Victorious gang. And so far, Olivia isn't liking it too much. Well, can you blam her? If you were dragged to your possible doom by Trina you wouldn't like it too much either. Well next one either later today or tommorow. Well, review and request to people. See ya. :) Pairs are, Tori/Beck, Beck/Olivia (but not for long), Mo/Charlie, Cat/Robbie, Olivia/Wen. Jade, Scott, and Stella are single. Sorry for you Jeck, or Scohini lovers, but I'm mor of a Bori and Marlie lover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if some charcters are OOC. I'm trying though, that's what matters.**

* * *

><p>"Your a puppet... not our type. Plus we all have boyfriends..." Stella said. Wait she said what? I don't have a boyfriend! But I have my eyes on someone..<p>

"He doesn't like being called a puppet!" Robbie said, kinda annoyed.

"Nah, it alright. And aww bummer. Who's with who?" The puppet asked.

"Uhhhh..." Stella started.

"I'm with Olivia!" Wen blurted out.

Wen's POV

"I'm with Olivia!" I just randomly blurted out without thinking first. I do that sometimes. Talk first, think later.

Olivia looked at me with a _'what the freak!'_ look. Uh-oh I think she doesn't want me to say stuff like that, we are only best friends..

"Whooooa momma!" Rex said, oh no, I'm calling the freaky puppet by it's 'name'. I need a mental hospital. And an ear doctor appointment ...

"No! Your supposed to be my boyfriend, Wen!" Trina cried out. Dang, this chick is crazy.

"Uhh, I don't even know you..." I said, I looked over at Olivia, she was still thinking about what I just said. I just ruined our friendship. Great. Just _perfect_.

"Who cares?" She said.

Then her sister, Tori, walked in, with a girl with red hair. Strange.

"Trina, don't kill them. Please." Tori said.

"You know, killing is illigal. So if you killed them, you would like, go to jail." The red haired girl started.

"Yeah, everyone knows that." Stella said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She said, she must be bi-polar. My aunt Jane has that. It can be scary.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Ok"

Tori looked at us. "Hey, this is my friend Cat," she pointed to the redhead, "don't worry 'bout her. She's one of the nicest people ever."

"Cool. Cat, nice name." Charlie said.

"Thanks."

"I like your name too. It's like the animal." Olivia said, probably thinking about Daisy, the kitten I gave her, everyone joked and said that she was our kid, and I spoiled her rotten.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing! I LOVE cats. I have one. Her name is Daisy." Olivia smiled her dazzling smile.

"Oh."

Then a guy with black hair wearing mostly black, or dark colors, came in with a girl with brown hair, with different color streaks in it. I guess girls would think of him as 'hot' but for me, he's just 'eh'.

"Who are you?" The girl said bitterly.

"Um, we're Lemonade Mouth. Oliva White, Mo Banjaree, Charlie Delgado, Stella Yamada, Wen Gifford, and then me, Scott Pickett." He pointed to all of us as he said our names.

"Oh yeah, I've heard your music. It sucks." She said.

"Hey, we work hard for that music! You could just say it nicely at least! Like 'it's not the best music on earth' but NOOOOOO you have to be rude!" Stella said.

"Calm girl." Mo said.

"Fine"

"That's Jade. And that's Beck."

"Hey." Beck said. "Sorry about her. She tends to be, umm how do I put this? Mean? Yeah that's it." He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Theres chapter 2. I won't update tommorow. Cause I'm gonna spend some time with a family member that I won't see for a long time. So I'm gonna spend as much time with her as possible. But here it is. I kinda forgot to metion Trina in the pairs, well it doesn't matter, she's single. And always will be most likely. :) Bye<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How do you like this story so far? I like it alot (for it being a dream fanfic haha ;) Well let us get to the story! Victorious Mouth AWAY!**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I looked at Beck, he was pretty hot. You know, like, bad boy hot, but he had a good personality, from what it looked like. Unlike him, Jade was really mean.

Beck's POV

I looked at the girl with blonde hair, she wore a white flowery dress, with an orange sweater. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was extremly pretty. And since Jade and I broke up, I can probably date her. Maybe. She might be with one of the three guys in her band.

"So who do you have first period?" I asked them all.

"Um, some teacher named... Sickowats?" The girl with blonde hair said. **(A/N I spelled his name like that on perpouse. So no-one go 'you spelled SIKOWITZ wrong!' please. They never saw his name before, so they won't know how to prononce it.)**

I laughed "You mean, Sikowitz? Yeah, Lots of new kids say his name wrong, so no worries. Your not alone."

She smiled "Thanks. Oh and I'm Olivia. These are my friends, Stella, Wen, Mo, Scott, and Charlie." She pointed to all of them as she said their names. The really tall boy with ginger hair, and freckles was Wen, the one with kinda long, like my hair length, brown hair holding drumsticks is Charlie, then the boy with short brown hair up in a mohawk with a gutair in hand was Scott. Wen didn't seem to not like me to much with the 'drop-dead' glare he was giving me.

"Come on, guys. We don't want to be late for class." Tori said.

Wen's POV

I may not know Beck, but I don't like him. And what kind of name is 'Beck' anyway? It's like, a nickname for Becka, or Beckie. So, it's like a girl name. And he seemed to pay a little bit more attention to Olivia than anyone else. And he was just _too_ nice to her. I hate him already.

"Here we are. Sikowitz class for improv. You guys know what that is, right?" The weird Robbie kid asked.

"Yeah, It's where you make things up as you go along, am I right?" Mo asked.

"Yeah!" He smiled.

We all went and sat down. Olivia sat between Beck and I, Beck asking her questions about her, but not one after another, like Trina did, where she couldn't answer, he let her answer before he asked another question, and every now and then he would tell her something about himself. Beside me, Charlie sat talking to me about how weird some of the kids are, then beside him Mo sat, Scott sat beside her, and on the other side of him, there was Stella in her 'Question Authority' tee shirt and ripped up skinny jeans. A few minutes later, some hobo guy jumped in, did a cartwheel, and landed on the stage thing.

"Hello students. I see we have some," he jumped and did some weird hand motion thing, "new students today. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourselves?"

"No thanks" Stella said, really freaked out.

"Oh come on! I don't bite." He said.

"Ya sure?"

He sighed and pointed to Olivia, "How's your acting?"

"Acting?" Olivia sqeaked.

"Yes. Beck, come up here with her and act!"

He just had to choose Beck.

Olivia's POV

I think I'm going to be sick.

Beck took my hand and lead me up to the stage, then the teacher, at least I think he was the teacher, handed us a piece of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it. Chapter 3 of <strong>_***drumroll by Charlie***_** VICTORIOUS MOUTH! How'd ya like it? I love how Wen just hates Beck before he even know's him haha ;) Well bye bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey peeps! Here ya go. Chapt 4 of Victorious Mouth. Well. Bye.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I looked at the paper. It was a script.

"Annnnnnnnnd Action!" The crazy teacher said.

"Oh my love, how will we care for the house? What with our 5 young children, and us only being farmers, we can't take care of the house, or children!" I said in my best worried tone, appariantly it was good enough.

"We will not give up, Sally. I promise. We will be able to keep the house." Beck put his hand on my cheek as he said that.

I put my hand on his like the script said to, "Jessie, I'm so scared. Andrew is sick. We can't pay for the doctor. How can we care for him?" I started to cry as the script said to.

"Don't worry, Sally. Andrew will get better. I promise." He leaned in and kissed me with passion. But, that's what the script said. Then a few seconds later he pulled away and held me at arms length.

"Dear, things will get better for us."

I smiled "I kn-" Then a trumpet was blown, very shrilly, close to our heads. I screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"You smiled. Your character is supposed to be a upset, worried mother and wife afraid to lose her house and kids. She wouldn't smile."

"SO YOU HAD TO BLOW MY EARDRUMS OUT!" I yelled.

"Eh" Sikowitz said with a shrug. Beck and I went and sat down in our sits, I was rubbing my ear. I need ice.

Soon enough lunch rolled around, and we were bomb-barded by fans, which we didn't mind. We loved our fans.

We were soon able to sit down with the people we met, like Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex(I hate him), Cat, and, sadly, Trina.

Then an extremly weird kid came up and said "You want a bobble-head that looks like me?"

"I have security guards.." I said, hey, most people think that when your famous, your guards follow you everywhere. But they don't.

"Goodbye" And he was gone.

"Who was he?" I asked, kinda freaked. Some kid just asked me if I want a bobble head that looks like him... freaky..

"Sinjin. Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Beck said.

"He's kinda weird.." I said.

"Robbie's weirder. He wears girl pants." Rex said. A teenage boy wears girl pants?

"You wear girl pants?" Wen asked, holding in a laugh.

"Rex told me they were guy jeans! Plus, there _really_ comfy!" Robbie said.

"Okkkkk" Wen said, holding the 'k' for 3 seconds.

Then a darker toned guy with a keyboard walked up. He sat next to Tori.

"Hey guys. New kids. I'm Andre. What's your names?" He asked us, he seemed polite enough..

"I"m Olivia White." I said.

"Mohini Banjaree, although my friends call me Mo."

"Charlie Delgado, most people call me Charlie." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Scott Pickett."

"Stella Yamada"

"Wen Gifford."

"And we are..." Stella said, for us all to finish.

"LEMONADE MOUTH!" We all said with a laugh.

I took a drink of my Mels Lemonade. I think I may need Lemonade Rehab.. Cause I'm addicted to this stuff. But hey, the bright side, it's healthy, and really yummy.

"So you play keyboard?" Wen asked, of course the first question out of his mouth involes keyboarding. Is that a real word, keyboarding? I don't know and I don't care, it sounds cool.

"Yep. It's awesome. What about all you guys. What do you play?" Andre asked us.

"Guitar." Stella said, "And Scotty boy here plays guitar, too."

"I play bass, violin, piano, some guitar, cello, and I sing a little." Mo said, blushing as she relized how many instroments she played.

"Keyboard!" Wen said proudly.

"Sweet!" Andre and Wen fist bumped.

"Drums." Charlie said while banging his drumsticks on the table.

"I mostly sing, but I also play guitar and a little bit of bass, and Wen is teaching me how to play piano.."

"Man, you guys can do everything!" Andre said.

"Not really.." I said, "I suck at knitting." We all burst out laughing.

"Not what I meant, but ok.." Andre said, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys. That's all for today. Hope you enjoyed it. Might suck for awhile, considering I was half asleep while writing most of it. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth, Victorious, or Victoria Justice's song 'Your the reason'**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I can't believe he KISSED her! Kissed, not pecked! My vision was still a bright crimson red color. She was my future wife! Ok, I'll admit that might be a tad bit much.. but it's still true! I have our whole life planned out. Well, what I want it to be, really, but I will edit to make her happy. We would get married sometime after college, and a few years later, have 2 kids. A boy and girl. She can name them.

And then HE came into the picture. Ugh he was sooooo wrong for her! He's all, bad boy, and blah. How do girls think that's hot? It's not. Do they seriously want their husbands to go to prison? And girls completly overlook us perfect boys who treat girls the way they should be treated, like princesses. Then they go and complain that the perfect boy isn't real because every guy they ever dated broke their heart and cheated on them, it's like, HELLO? We're right here! Just look at the guy you overlook, then the perfect boy is right there in your arms! Ok, Wen. That's enough. You need to calm down.

"So, Tori, why don't you show Lemonade Mouth how you can sing? Your amazing." Andre, my new best friend, said.

"Tori sings?" I asked

"Are you kidding? She should be a superst- wait a sec! You guys are famous right?"

"Yeah. We proformed at Madison Square Garden. So, hey, we must be good." Charlie said with a laugh.

"She could open for you at your next concert!" He said.

"That might not work.." Olivia said. I wonder if she liked her kiss with Beck.. I wonder if she ever thought of me as a boyfriend.. I'll tell her sometime.. once I get my confidence up.

"Why?" Jade said, "Oh wait, I don't care."

"Shut up" Stella said.

"Make me!"

"Hey hey hey, no cat fights!" Andre said.

"Haha cat fights, get it, because my name is Cat.." Cat said.

Olivia sighed, "it wouldn't work because Allstar Weekend is opening for us at our next concert."

"Awww" Cat said, "Oooo I have an idea!"

"What is it, Cat?" Tori asked.

"Maybe Tori could open for Allstar Weekend to open for you. Then, the crowd would be super pumped."

"And I could open for Tori, that way, the crowd will know how amazing I am at singing!" Trina said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" We all yelled.

"I mean, with a voice as good as yours, you should keep it secret, that way no-one gets jealous." I said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh."

"That's actually a great idea, Cat. Tori, how about we head to the recording studio and you can play something." Olivia said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that.. But ok!" Tori said, very excited.

_**-at the studio-**_

"Ok guys. This is called, 'Your the reason' by, well, Me and Andre" Tori said and music started to play.

_**I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<br>Try to do my own thing  
>And I'm starting to figure it out<br>That it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<strong>_

_**You might be crazy**_  
><em><strong>Have I told you lately that I love you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's crazy that someone could change me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you need to know that you're the reason why<strong>_

_**I don't even care when they say**_  
><em><strong>You're a little bit off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look me in the eye, I say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could never get enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep it together wherever we go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's alright, oh well, whatever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody needs to know<strong>_

_**You might be crazy**_  
><em><strong>Have I told you lately that I love you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's crazy that someone could change me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you need to know that you're the reason why<strong>_

_**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun**_  
><em><strong>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say it's just another day in the shade<strong>_  
><em><strong>But look at what a mess we made<strong>_

_**You might be crazy**_  
><em><strong>Have I told you lately that I love you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's crazy that someone could change me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<strong>_

_**You might be crazy**_  
><em><strong>Have I told you lately that I love you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's crazy that someone could change me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you need to know that you're the reason why<strong>_

"What'd you think?" Tori asked us nervously.

"I think we know who's opening for Allstar Weekend!" Stella yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that chapter. Hope ya liked it. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) By :) :) Oh and before I forget, I need opinions. Do you think I should have Wen confront Olivia or Beck about the kiss? I am going to have him confront someone about it, I just don't know who. So choose Olivia, Beck, or both. Please and thank you :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was going to, but I became really busy like, in a blink of an eye I had people coming over, and all that. Soo yeah. Here it is. And the vote for the 'who should Wen confront for the kiss' is *drum by Charlie Delgado, drum god* WEN CONFRONTS OLIVIA! Sorry to PurplePrincess77. Have a lollipop. *hands her a lemonade flavor lollipop* haha :) Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

"Really? Oh my god! I'm going to open for Allstar Weekend and Lemonade Mouth! Ahhh!" She yelped.

"Yeah, don't do that." Stella said.

"Ok!" Tori said, trying to hold back a scream of excitment.

Then the bell went off, and we all went to our lockers.

"So, what are you going to do to your lockers?" Beck asked us.

"What do you mean?" Olivia said curiously.

"Well, every student here at Hollywood arts is supposed to create their locker, like mine has lights and says 'Make it shine'." Tori told us.

"Well, then I have an idea for my locker." Stella said.

"It better not involve lemonade." I said

"Maybe" she said, holding the 'e'.

"Can we know about this idea?" Mo asked.

"No you can not."

"Please! I'll be your bestest buddy!" Olivia said pleadingly.

"You already are my bestest buddy." Stella threw back at her.

"I'll be even more your bestest buddy ha!" Olivia said.

"Still no." Then she walked off.

"Well I know mine." I said. "A keyboard!"

"Can't." Andre said.

"Why not?"

"That's mine." He pointed to a keyboard locker.

"Awww man. There goes my idea! Thanks alot Andre!"

"Your welcome dude." He laughed.

"Mine is gonna be pictures off all of us, from detention, up till now. And it will say 'More than a band'." Olivia said.

"Cool idea." Mo said. "I think mine is gonna have stings on it, like a bass, and I'm gonna paint some of it like a bass, like the outline of one. And it will be like my bass." She smiled.

"I don't know about mine." Scott said.

"Well I do mine. I'm going to glue some small simbles to it, and have them be a little bit above the locker, that way I can play my simbles on it, and I'm gonna paint the rest of the drum kit, and it's going to say 'Lemonade Rules'!" Charlie said, banging at a locker with his drumsticks.

"Same as Scott, considering someone already stole my idea, and then my second one." I looked at Andre first, then Olivia.

"Sorry, Wen." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>There's this chapter! So far I am updating all my stories today.. lets hope I can update my other two stories!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated this story! Or my other story's besides Years After, but I love where Years after is going, but I am not giving up on this story, or any of the others. :) So here is this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

"Sorry, Wen." I said to my best friend.

He laughed, "It's ok. I can probably come up with something." Just then the bell rang for school to be over. We went and got in our black lemo.

"Can I talk to you, Liv?" Wen asked me when we got back to the hotel.

"Course, Wen." We went and sat on a bench in a garden the hotel had. "What is it?" I asked him.

"It's about Beck..." He said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I don't like him."

"Why not? He's a good guy."

"Because he's a little bit too nice to you, Liv." What does that mean?

"So? Your really nice to me too, Wen. What are you jealous?" I asked, getting angry.

"I just don't like him around you. He could hurt you, he could be a player, the possiblitys are endless!" He said.

"Sounds to me your getting jealous, Wendell! Your my best friend! Nothing and nobody can come between that!" I yelled.

"NO I'M NOT! ALSO I DON'T LIKE THAT HE KISSED YOU!" He shouted back at me.

"IT WAS IN A SCRIPT, WEN!" I screamed.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"What's going on?" I heard Charlie say behind me.

"What's up with all the screaming?" Mo said.

"Wen's jealous of Beck, that's all." I said, giving Wen a death glare.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like him."

"Jealous." I yelled as I stormed back toward the hotel.

Charlie's POV

"Jealous." Olivia yelled as she stormed back toard the hotel.

"Wen, your jealous. It's obvious." Mo said.

"I know. I just don't want her to know, and I probably just ruined our friendship." Wen said as he sat down on the bench, putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure she'll cool down soon enough." I said, patting his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sooooo sorry I haven't updated. Please forgive me. I will try to update these stories more, but no promises. :) Bye.<strong>


	8. AN Sorry!

**HEY PEOPLE! JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME FROM 'TwilightPersonLover' TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DO NOT FRAME ME FOR STEALING! Sorry this wasn't a chapter, but I've had writers block :( So super sorry! **

**BE HEARD, BE STRONG, BE PROUD, AND MAKE IT SHINE**

** -TwilightPersonLover/Daughter_of_Poseidon627**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey people, so sorry that I haven't updated! But I've been getting a lot of ideas for stories, so I've been working on them :) Plus, I've had writers block :( But here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>At HOLLYWOOD ARTS<br>**

Olivia's POV

I slammed my locker door shut, I turned around and ran into Beck. "Oh sorry."

"Seesh. Somebodys cranky." He said.

"Yeah, well Wen and I had a fight." I said, sighing.

Wen's POV

I walked around the conerner and saw Olivia talking to Beck. Grr! I got a little bit closer, and listened in.

"Oh that sucks. What was it about?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, sighing.

"Well, do you wanna go talk about it? We can go to Inside-Out Burger." He said. Was he asking her out? He better not be!

She smiled, "sure. I'd love that." She said.

Grrrrr, I hate him so much.

**-Later-**

**WITH OLIVIA AND BECK**

Beck's POV

We were just talking and laughing and having an overall good time. I was thinking about asking her out, but I was hestant. I mean, come on, she's the famous lead singer of Lemonade Mouth, I was just a student at Hollywood Arts. She's out of my leage. Deffentatly.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, such a pathetily short chapter! So so so so so so so so so times infenity sorry! I have had mega writers block with this story so I am soo mega absolutly sorry! D: I feel horrible D:<strong>


End file.
